


Nothing At All

by shadowsamurai



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Oral Sex, Romance, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“So, do anything interesting last night?” Garibaldi asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ivanova just pulled a face and went about attacking her breakfast. Sinclair allowed himself a smirk as he replied, “Nothing at all.”</em>
</p>
<p>Ivanova's fantasies become reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny has been knocking around my head for **years!** I finally got it down on paper, so to speak, and have no idea if it works or not, but at least it's done and out of my brain. Takes place in Season 2, alternate reality as there is no Sheridan.

**JST-JST-JST-JST-JST-JST**

Ivanova stopped just short of the door leading onto the command deck and forced herself to take several deep breaths. Forced herself to stop shaking and sweating, and not adjust her uniform for the hundredth time. It would be fine. It was a simple question, nothing else. Of course, it wasn't _just_ a simple question; it was a fairly huge important question that could lead to dire, embarrassing consequences if the answer wasn't what she was hoping for. Taking another deep breath, Ivanova found herself glad that Talia couldn't communicate over long distances; could imagine precisely what the blonde telepath would be saying right now.

_'He isn't going to think any less of you for asking. If anything, it's possible he'll respect you more. And I can almost guarantee that he won't be embarrassed. And no, I didn't have to read his mind to tell you that.'_

Ivanova decided it was all well and good Talia saying that, but she wasn't the one having to do the asking. Then again, none of this was Talia's idea to start with. Ivanova sighed. She had been putting this moment off for quite some time now, until that morning when Talia had finally had enough and told her in no uncertain terms that if Ivanova didn't just get on with it and ask him, she would do it for her. That had been enough to make the Russian officer square her shoulders and set off at a pace brisk enough to make any crew members populating the corridors melt out of her way. Of course, now she was here, her courage was faltering and she almost turned away. But then she remembered when she had sat shiva for her father, the crisis with President Santiago being assassinated, and his constant, solid presence throughout those events, and anything else that had happened, for that matter. Taking one final breath, Ivanova stepped towards the door, it opening on cue, allowing her entrance to the command deck of Babylon 5.

Sinclair heard the door open but didn't turn straight away. Everyone knew he spent ten minutes at least on his own on the command deck every day while the dome was on stand by. He liked the quiet, the calmness that even being in his own quarters didn't give him. He like to stare out at the stars and let himself relax, meditate, breath deeply. Only two people would think about disturbing him there, and when whoever it was didn't speak, he shifted his focus to the reflection and smiled when he saw who it was.

“Good morning, Commander,” he said as he turned to face her.

“Good morning, Captain,” Ivanova replied, smiling as well.

They stared at each other across the command deck for a few moments, both thinking the same thing. At the end of the previous year, it had been obvious to both of them that Sinclair was going to get reassigned from the station, her own future very much hanging in the balance; neither of them had expected to keep their positions on Babylon 5, let alone garner promotions as well, and the change in rank still made them smile.

“You're up and about early. Everything okay?” Sinclair asked in concern.

Ivanova nodded. “Everything's fine.”

“You and Talia haven't argued, have you?”

“Not yet,” Ivanova murmured, but Sinclair heard her.

“Problems? You want to talk about it?”

He knew of her relationship with the telepath, having been one of the first to be told, and he was also the most supportive. Ivanova knew he had a soft spot for Talia, but rather than make her jealous, it pleased her. And she knew he had a soft spot for her too. Which is why she was almost certain this meeting was going to go according to plan. But the Russian pessimist...realist...in her told her to leave room for the unexpected.

“No. No.” Ivanova started to walk around the deck, but only got a few steps before stopping. “I mean, no, no problems, so no, I don't need to talk about it. But thank you.”

Sinclair fought to damp down his smile. It wasn't very often he saw his second in command so flustered or nervous – the last time was the meeting with the Lumati – and in a strange way he found it endearing. He always wondered what could have gotten her worked up into such a state. With slow, calm movements, he started towards her.

“Something must be bothering you for you to be up this early,” he joked.

Ivanova mock-glared at him, then turned serious. “Actually, Captain, I was hoping to speak to you alone.”

Several replies hovered on Sinclair's lips but he swallowed them all. Ivanova knew she could speak to him privately any time – in his office, his quarters...all she had to do was ask. But there was a reason she had chosen here and now, and he was extremely curious as to why. And though he didn't want to invade her personal space and make this more difficult for her, he also wanted to know that whatever it was, he was approachable and that she could trust him. He stopped just short of her, turned and leant back against the railings, his hands in his pockets, his head turned to look at her.

Ivanova understood what Sinclair was saying and came to stand next to him, almost a mirror image, except her arms were folded. “I wanted to...to ask you something, sir, but....”

“Susan, why don't you just say whatever it is you want to say?” Sinclair said gently after she trailed off and didn't continue.

Ivanova sucked in a lungful of air. “Permission to speak freely, sir.”

“Granted, as always.”

“Permission to take this conversation out of known reality, sir.”

“Okay.”

“And permission to forget we ever even had this conversation if I make a complete fool of myself.”

“As long as you don't want to borrow my PPG to shoot yourself with, fine,” Sinclair replied with a smile.

“I might seriously consider that.”

Sinclair looked at her, his eyes clouded. “Whatever it is, Susan, surely it can't be that bad.” Suddenly he looked stricken. “You don't want to leave, do you?”

For a moment, Ivanova was too shocked to answer, and when the surprise finally wore off, she almost laughed, and would have done had he not looked so worried. “No! No, of course not. I'm right where I want to be,” she assured him. “No, this is entirely personal. Extremely personal. Involving myself and Talia...and you, hopefully.”

Sinclair eyebrows shot straight up, but he never uttered a word. Ivanova waited for him to speak first, counting to ten, twenty, forty, seventy, until finally she could wait no longer.

“You see, the problem when you're dating a telepath is that you have no secrets, none whatsoever. Not that she would ever read my mind without my permission, but there are certain times when my guard is completely down and I'm not so much thinking these things as I am screaming them out loud and Talia can't help but pick them up,” Ivanova said in a rush, blushing bright red as she spoke. “And one of these things...these...fantasies...keeps recurring. I would never have pursued it, but Talia can be relentless and she said that if I didn't talk to you about it, she would, and I couldn't allow that. If I'm going to die of embarrassment, it'll be by my own doing. And now I realise I have to explain exactly what I'm talking about...do you have your PPG handy so I can end my life quickly after this? No? Okay...fantasy...involved me and Talia...and you. You with us. The three of us together in...various...ways. And I wouldn't have brought this up, but Talia seemed to think it couldn't possibly do any harm to ask, which led to a bit of an argument, which she eventually won, so here I am, making a fool of myself, asking you, my commanding officer...my friend, Jeff, if you would care to join us...for a...threesome. Of course I completely understand if you say no, and I would hate for things to be awkward between us if that happen, which is why we're having this conversation outside of reality and....”

“Alright.”

Ivanova stared at him, the unexpected sound of his voice startling her, but then she realised what he was saying and she found herself acutely disappointed, though tried not to show it. “Of course, let's just forget about it. I should never....”

Sinclair forward slightly, smiling. “I meant, alright, I'm in.”

Now she was staring at him in shock. “What? That's it? You're agreeing?”

“It's what you want, isn't it?”

“Yes, but....”

“And Talia has no objections?”

“No, but....”

“Then why shouldn't I agree?” Sinclair sighed and leant back. “Susan, you are a very attractive woman and I would be lying if I said that I hadn't had one or two fantasies about you myself. Talia is a striking woman as well, but not normally my type. But if we're all in agreement, why should I protest? We're all adults, we know what we're doing. Besides....” He smirked at her. “...It could be a lot of fun.”

Ivanova felt an unexpected heat flood her at his expression and she found herself wanting to undress him then and there. Somehow, she restrained herself. “Fair enough.”

“I have to take the late shift tonight, but I think we're both free tomorrow. How does that sound?”

“I'll check with Talia but that should be fine. I'll cook dinner,” she said and he raised his eyebrows. “Talia will cook?” More disbelief. “Okay, okay, we'll order in. Satisfied?”

“Not yet,” he replied flirtatiously.

Ivanova wasn't to be fazed. “Behave, Captain, or you won't be tomorrow either.”

**JST-JST-JST-JST-JST-JST**

Sinclair stared at his reflection in the mirror intently, wondering if he looked alright or whether he was too dressed up, or dressed down. Maybe he should have just stayed in his uniform, at least then he would have been comfortable. Due in Ivanova's quarters in half an hour, he suddenly found himself nervous as hell and felt like he would rather face a room full of angry Narns than go through with tonight. The only thing which made him feel any better was the certainty that Ivanova was probably suffering the same bouts of misgivings and nervousness that he was suffering.

Sure enough, in different quarters on the same level, Ivanova was pacing in the bedroom, gesturing wildly as she spoke rapidly. “Stupid, stupid, stupid! What was I thinking? Why did he have to agree so quickly? And why did I let you talk me into this so easily?!”

Talia stopped brushing her hair and gazed at Ivanova through the mirror. “Do you really want me to answer those questions? Or would you rather vent some more before sitting down and discussing this reasonably before Captain Sinclair arrives?”

Ivanova glared at her and then swore at some length. At least that was what Talia presumed it was; it was all in Russian, so she could quite be sure. Ivanova then turned and walked back in to the main area, stopping in the middle of the room with her arms folded. The telepath waited a few moments, then crossed the room and put her hands on her partner's shoulders.

“Are you going to tell me what's really bothering you? I'll never know otherwise.”

Ivanova remained stiff backed but her cold demeanour didn't last very long under Talia's soothing touch. “I'm afraid. I've never done anything like this before.”

“None of us have. Well, I know I haven't, and I doubt he has,” Talia added with a smile.

Ivanova turned to face her. “Aren't you worried this is going to change us? How we are together, I mean.”

“No. Should I be?”

“No, I just...how can you be so calm?!”

Talia laughed. “Because I know how important this is to you, I know how much you want this. And if it makes you happy, it's alright with me.” She leant forward and kissed her tenderly. “Now, fix your make up and hair before he gets here.”

Ivanova smiled slightly. “Yes, sir.”

Back in his quarters, Sinclair was finishing giving himself a good talking to, debating about calling and saying there had been an emergency, so they would have to cancel. It would be a poor lie at best, one that Ivanova would easily accept, but he didn't know about Talia. “Jeff, enough. Get out. Now,” he muttered to himself. He straightened his jacket one last time, grabbed the bottle of wine from the kitchen counter, and left before he chickened out.

He arrived at Ivanova's quarters within minutes, pressed the chime and then waited. It wasn't long before the door opened to reveal a smiling Talia, elegantly dressed and perfectly calm. “Captain, how nice of you to join us.” She stepped to one side. “Please, come in. Here, let me take your jacket.”

“And I brought this as well,” Sinclair said, smiling as he handed her the bottle.

Talia's eyes widened slightly. “Our favourite. How did you know?”

He winked. “Lucky guess.”

Ivanova appeared at that moment, dressed in nothing different than he had seen her in before but for some reason, the sight of her made his breath catch in his throat. “Captain,” she greeted him.

“Commander.”

Talia rolled her eyes. “Are we going to have this all right between you two?” she asked, then chuckled and shook her head. “It should be interesting, at least.”

Ivanova didn't see the funny side of the joke, but before things could spiral out of control, Sinclair stepped forward, smiling again in the easy way he had, the way he knew would put her at ease. “Susan, we're off duty. Please call me Jeff. You've done it before,” he said to her.

She almost said 'but this is different', but stopped herself. She recognised the effort he was making, could sense the nervousness coming from him, and she forced herself to calm down a little. “You're right, Jeff, it's just some habits are difficult to break.”

“I'm sure you'll manage,” Talia said, coming to stand by Ivanova, her hand resting on her lower back. “Now, sit down and let's eat, before it goes cold.”

It was Ivanova's turn to roll her eyes. “We'll just re-heat it like we did before. We ordered in, remember? It's not like it's going to spoil.”

Talia raised her eyebrows at her and glanced at Sinclair. “Don't worry, it isn't state secret. I guessed.”

“After he made some uncomplimentary remarks about our cooking.”

“I said nothing of the sort!”

“You didn't have to, you think too loudly.”

Talia served the meal and poured the wine while listening to the two of them banter. It was casual and familiar, and clear to anyone with a set of eyes that Sinclair and Ivanova liked each other. They respected each other as officers and soldiers, but there was also a genuine, deep-seated bond between them. And there was an attraction, which was also clear to anyone with a pair of eyes, but extra clear to those gifted with telepathy. Talia smiled to herself. If it had been any other man than Sinclair, she would have said no. But he was a man of such honour and integrity that she knew she had nothing to worry about. He wasn't going to disrupt their lives or try to take Ivanova from her; he cared about them both too much to let that happen.

As they ate and drank, Sinclair found himself relaxing quickly. He always enjoyed time he spent with Ivanova, and he enjoyed Talia's company as well. As she was technically a civilian, it was a lot easier to be Jeff instead of Captain Sinclair around her than it was around Ivanova, but it felt like he had left his rank at the door. The food was delicious, but considering where it had been ordered in from, it should have been. Talia was a lot more at ease than he would have imagined and it was nice to see her so relaxed as well. If only he could say the same for Ivanova. She was trying, he could see that, but as they grew more at ease, she became more uncomfortable with each passing moment. Suddenly, she picked up her empty plate and went into the kitchen area without a word, standing at the sink with her back to the room.

Sinclair watched Ivanova for a moment, then looked at Talia and raised his eyebrows. She looked surprised that he was allowing her access to his mind, but she listened briefly before nodding once. He drained his wine glass, stood and padded almost silently across the room and in to the small kitchen area. He didn't hesitate as his hands came to rest on Ivanova's hips and he turned her to face him, the movement made easy with the element of surprise. He pulled her to him, fully expecting a slap at the least, a fully bodied punch or a kick to the groin at the most. But there was no physical violence. In fact, there was no resistance. Sinclair stopped just shy of full contact and looked deep into her eyes.

“Any time you want to pull out of this, you can. Any time you want to stop, forget the whole idea, just say. It won't change anything between us at all,” he said softly. “If you want me to leave now, I will. If you want me to just watch, I will. You're in control. I won't think any less of you for changing your mind.”

While being in a relationship with Talia, Ivanova found her telepathy, as such, had grown. Her sense of empathy was greater and so she could sense quite clearly Sinclair's sincerity, not that she ever had any doubt. But she could also sense his feelings for her, the warmth he radiated, and she mentally wrapped herself up in that, relaxing fully into his grasp. Sinclair felt the change in her, sensed it in his own way, and smiled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Come on.” He took her hand in one of his, grabbed another bottle of wine with the other, and headed back to the table. As they sat down, he deliberately handed Ivanova over to Talia, who laced her fingers with hers and smiled warmly at Sinclair.

They sat chatting for a while longer, Ivanova finally relaxing into the situation. She absently ran her fingers up and down Talia's arm or across the back of her shoulders while she talked, one foot rubbing her leg under the table. Sinclair was surprised to find a spike of jealousy lance him as he watched them. Not because he wanted to be with either of them as such, but because they could enjoy a relationship on the station, could be with each other all the time, and he envied that.

Then, without much warning, Ivanova stood and took Talia's hand, pulling her up from the chair and leading her into the bedroom. They didn't shut the doors, but Sinclair didn't follow. For the first time in a long time, he felt fully at ease and was more than content to just sit there, for the rest of the night if necessary. There was a sense of peace and calmness in Ivanova's quarters that he hadn't expected to find, and he was trying to preserve that feeling.

He sensed, more than saw, someone watching him and turned slightly, warm brown meeting piercing blue. “Are you going to join us or not?” Ivanova asked archly, stretching out her hand to him.

Sinclair smiled and stretched as he stood. “Just waiting to be invited,” he replied, taking her hand.

She put her hand on his chest and reached up to kiss his cheek. “Thank you,” she murmured, leading him into the bedroom.

Talia was already on the bed, fully dressed but looking slightly tousled. “I thought you were going to stay out there all night,” she said to him. “You would have missed the fun.”

He chose not to answer. Ivanova smiled at him and pointed behind him. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Sinclair turned to see a chair had been set out for him. Unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt, he pulled it out of the waistband of his trousers and loosened his belt. Then sat down and watched, as it was clear this was what Ivanova wanted. Even if this was all Ivanova wanted, Sinclair would go away a satisfied man, he thought as he watched them undressing each other slowly. It was obvious that it wasn't a show, wasn't just for his benefit; the way they took each other's clothing off, kissing and touching as they did, it was clear that they went through this routine normally, and he was glad. He didn't want falseness, could get that anywhere, any day of the week. He wanted something more real, and it certainly looked like he was getting it. There had been nothing more than a few soft caresses and the glimpses of bare skin, but Sinclair was already becoming aroused. He had always fancied Ivanova, a fact he was pretty sure wasn't a secret to any of them, and he had always had a soft spot for Talia as well, so for him, it was a perfect way to spend the evening. And knowing that both women could sense what he was thinking and feeling to a greater or lesser degree, Sinclair let his guard down completely, left himself open to them.

Ivanova stopped briefly what she was doing to shiver with pleasure. The emotion from the other side of the room was raw and primal, as well as warm and sincere, and it was almost enough to tip her over the edge right there. With a quick glance at Talia, she saw it was having the same, if not greater, effect, judging by her flushed skin and the smouldering look she was giving Sinclair. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Finally fully naked, they lay on the bed together, Talia on her back, Ivanova at her side, and Sinclair was allowed a good view of both of them. Ivanova was more his ideal woman; curvaceous, larger breasts, long thick hair...it was a struggle not to rush across the room and take her then and there. Talia was more slender, breasts smaller, skin extremely pale, and Sinclair found himself thinking that if he had the chance, he wouldn't say no to her either.

Ivanova kissed her way down Talia's neck, sucking briefly on the junction with her shoulder, before travelling further south. Her tongue circled her breast several times before ghosting over the nipple, making it peak instantly. The blonde gasped, and Sinclair swallowed a moan, his hand moving to rub his growing erection. Ivanova sucked and nibbled one breast before moving onto the other, slowly forgetting that there was an extra person in the room. Pleasuring Talia was one of her favourite past times; it never failed to please her that she could make the cool, calm, and collected telepath lose all control. As Ivanova flicked her tongue constantly over Talia's breast, her hand skimmed over her belly and down between her thighs. Ivanova could feel the heat from her core without touching her and for a few moments, she teased the blonde, running her fingers over the insides of her thighs, her groin line, anywhere but where she needed to be touched. Finally, when Ivanova was certain Talia had had enough, she slipped one finger over the tight bundle of nerves, past her lips, towards her wet entrance.

Talia's hips bucked off the bed, and Sinclair tried to swallow passed a dry mouth. Almost clumsily, he undid his trousers and slipped his hand inside his underwear. It was awkward, his erection was straining the material of his briefs badly, but he didn't want to disturb them by pulling his clothes off. It was sweet, torturous agony for him, but if the worst came to the worst, he could always excuse him to the bathroom afterwards to jerk off, which wouldn't take long at all.

Ivanova slipped a finger inside Talia, then brought it all the way out and back over the bundle of nerves, making it slick with her juices. Then she plunged it back inside. Again and again she did this, building up the pace until Talia clamped Ivanova's hand with one of her own and moaned in a low voice as she convulsed several times before falling back limp on the bed. Ivanova waited for a moment, then lifted their joined hands and kissed her tenderly.

Sinclair was frozen in his seat. He had obviously seen Talia come, but he had also heard her in his mind and it was like nothing he had ever experienced before. It was no wonder Ivanova enjoyed being with the telepath. He was just about to go and sort himself out when Ivanova started to move. She straddled Talia and began kissing a line down her, crawling down the bed as she did so, giving Sinclair a fine view of her ass, which did nothing to improve his situation. As she neared the foot of the bed, she stopped and dipped her head more. Sinclair couldn't see what she was doing but had a fairly good idea, especially with the way Talia was fisting the sheets. Suddenly there was a soft whisper in his mind, full of warmth and love.

_'Join us.'_

Sinclair knew without a doubt that the invitation had come from the both of them, and he didn't need to be asked twice. Swiftly he undressed, throwing his clothes carelessly on the floor before crawling onto the bed behind Ivanova, and there he was surprised to find his hands were shaking. But then came the sense of someone in his mind again, tentatively asking for permission, not probing or intruding, and he relaxed, allowing a natural calm to wash over him. As Ivanova carried on with her task, Sinclair ran his hands up and down her arms and flanks, fascinated by the muscles rippling under the skin, and idly wishing he had more time to explore her properly. But now was not the time for slow caresses; now was the time for him to find some release. He leant over, his firm erection nestling in the cleft of Ivanova's ass as he cupped her breasts. Looking over her shoulder, he saw Talia was close and wondered whether he should wait or not, but Ivanova pushed back into him, inviting and encouraging him, and moving his hands to her hips, Sinclair thrust into her carefully, hissing at the tightness around his shaft. He wasn't sure what to expect, and Ivanova all but melting around him and into him certainly wasn't it. Just as he started to build up a rhythm, Talia came again, a long drawn out sound of pure pleasure in his mind. He paused, something he never thought he could have done, until she opened her eyes and looked at them both.

“Don't stop on my account,” she said with a sated smile.

Sinclair smiled back and on impulse, leant forward and placed a tender kiss between Ivanova's shoulder blades. Then he tightened his grip on her hips and began to thrust slowly and rhythmically. Talia had recovered enough to sit up and he saw one of her hands disappear underneath Ivanova, who gasped as Talia's fingers slipped easily inside her, her thumb rubbing circles around her clitoris at the same time. Sinclair sensed Ivanova was close and bit his lip as sped up, forcing himself to hold on, but the minute he felt her stiffen, he let himself go. Ivanova fell forward in a boneless heap, pushing Talia back onto the bed. Sinclair almost followed her, but managed to brace himself, his hands either side of both women.

Talia smiled up at them again. “Well, that was fun.” She kissed Ivanova passionately, then lifted her head to kiss Sinclair briefly on the lips.

“One way to put it,” Ivanova murmured.

Sinclair placed another kiss between her shoulder blades, then excused himself to the bathroom, the main reason being to get his head around what had just happened. He had always thought of himself as being open-minded, and he wouldn't have lied and said he didn't want what had just happened, but he never actually expected it to happen. Now he was worrying how it would change things between the three of them; with a short laugh, he realised he had become Ivanova. Running a little water over his face, Sinclair stared at himself in the mirror and told himself to do everything he had told Ivanova to; relax, don't worry, everything will work out alright, nothing will be awkward, nothing will change. Feeling calmer, and trying to ignore the sudden flash of embarrassment at walking back into the bedroom completely naked, Sinclair left the bathroom.

And got no more than two steps before stopping. Talia was sat in the chair he had occupied, still naked, legs crossed. Ivanova was lay spread-eagled on the bed, her hair fanning about all around her, her eyes on him. The invitation was silent but as obvious as Epsilon III. Sinclair glanced at Talia, who nodded slightly.

_'Go ahead. It's what she wants. And as long as I get to share, I don't mind.'_

Sinclair wasn't quite sure what she meant, but he nodded back. _'Of course.'_

“Enough talking,” Ivanova told them. “Jeff, get over here and fuck me. Now.”

Sinclair's cock twitched at Ivanova's imperious order and her language, and he strode over to the bed, kneeling between her legs, his hands securing her wrists as he leant down. “Yes, sir,” he said, grinning wildly.

He kissed her neck and along her collarbone, encouraged by the noises she was making, and then took one nipple in his mouth. He lavished it with his tongue, then nipped it gently. Ivanova tried to moved, to hold his head in place, but his hands still secured her, not letting her move. He moved to the other, placing kisses along the valley between her breasts, and she started to squirm underneath him, desperate for more contact with him than she was getting. He then held both wrists with one hand and used the free one to follow the path his mouth was taking.

“Jeff...please....”

Sinclair stopped and moved so his face was just an inch from hers. “What?”

Ivanova stared into his brown eyes, made almost black with desire, and she realised that when she had suggested a threesome to Sinclair, _this_ was actually what she wanted. And she knew Talia knew that as well and had agreed willingly. Her love for the telepath grew, as it did for the man above her. Without thinking, she captured his lips in a bruising kiss.

“Fuck me.”

Sinclair smiled and released her hands, which immediately went to his back, her nails raking lines downwards as he hilted himself in one motion. Without waiting, he pulled almost all the way out and then pushed back in again. Looking down, he saw Ivanova's eyes were wide, almost unfocussed, and he bent his head.

“Is this what you want?”

“Yes!”

“Then hold on.”

Her heels pushed into his buttocks, her hands gripping his shoulders so tightly that the skin underneath was turning white, but neither noticed as he set a hard, fast pace, his shaft filling her and stretching her with every thrust. When she came, Sinclair toppled right over the edge with her, dimly aware at the edge of his consciousness that Talia had shared the experience too. He tried to move off Ivanova, worried his dead weight was too heavy, but she held him tightly to her body as their breathing settled down to normal levels.

Finally extracting himself, Sinclair rolled off to one side, then propped himself up on his elbow. “Was that more or less what you had in mind?”

Ivanova touched his face gently. “More or less.” Her free hand reached for Talia and the telepath came to the other side of the bed.

“You looked magnificent together,” she said, without a trace of hostility or jealousy.

“Thank you,” Ivanova replied, two words that had several meanings, and Sinclair echoed her.

“I should be going,” he said after a few moments.

Ivanova and Talia looked at each other briefly, a silent conversation obviously taking place, and then the telepath reach other and laid a hand on his arm as Ivanova took his hand. “Stay with us. Sleep here tonight.”

And strangely, it never occurred to him to say no. “Alright.”

With a slight rearrangement of pillows, the three of them settled up and pulled the duvet up around their shoulders. Ivanova curled up behind Talia, who held her hand clasped in hers and close to her heart. Sinclair curled up behind Ivanova, his arm draped over the pair of them, as comfortable as he had ever been.

**JST-JST-JST-JST-JST-JST**

The next morning, Sinclair and Ivanova met in the mess hall, the usual mixture of formal and casual as though they hadn't spent last night together, with Talia, and only parted less than an hour ago. “Good morning, Captain,” Ivanova greeted him as normal.

“Good morning, Commander.”

“Sleep well?”

Sinclair smiled mildly at her. “Very well, actually. You?”

She shrugged. “Could have been better.” She glanced around and lowered her voice. “You snore.”

He never had the chance to respond as Garibaldi chose that moment to turn up, for once completely oblivious to the undertones at the table. “Morning, Captain. Commander.”

“Garibaldi.”

“Chief.” Sinclair sipped his coffee. “You look like hell.”

“It was one of those nights. Any idiot who could cause trouble did do.” Garibaldi dragged a hand over his face, then glanced at them both in turn. “So, do anything interesting last night?”

Ivanova just pulled a face and went about attacking her breakfast. Sinclair allowed himself a smirk as he replied, “Nothing at all.”

FIN


End file.
